Stuck in My Own Character  a Mweor story
by AllMyNamesAreAlreadyTaken
Summary: This was a random story idea I got when chatting with one of my roleplay buddies. What would happen if somehow we got stuck in our characters who where on the brick of war, in the most precarious situation. Rated for violence and language.


Disclaimer: I do not own mweors! They are the wonderful concept of Kah on , and I don't own all of my characters. As they are introduced, I'll have a writers note at the bottom of the introduction page with the owner of that character. I do own Maji, myself, Kanu, Simmy, Hila, and Kevin.

I would love to start a story with 'It was a dark and stormy night', but indeed, it was certainly not stormy, or even dark. It wasn't even 'night'. It was just after noon, two hours to be precise, and school had just got out. The sun beat down like a giant sadistic oven, and I could just imagine the sun saying 'burn you little people, burn :O', and indeed it was succeeding in making me sweat from the heat, and making my shoes stick a bit to the heated concrete of the road.

It wasn't the sort of day I would want to go out in. I would have preferred dark and stormy weather, actually, to this bright and hot one. But since when do I get what I want?

Like some teenagers who don't really live close enough to town, and don't care to have much friends, or simply didn't live close enough to them, and had no desire to sweat off their weight in the sun, I assume it would be no surprise that I made a near bee-line for the computer, stopping only at the pantry to grab a box of cheezits. (yumyum). I didn't even need to type in the address bar of my favorite site, it was already added as the home page. Once that familiar image of a tough looking mweor greeted me, the stress that usually builds up from school dimmed and nearly faded. My mind numbed, and it seemed I was changing myself. Indeed, every time I logged into that site, it seemed I tossed off who I am in Real Life, and become that person people there expect me to be. On Mweor, I'm a smart person, somewhat, and I have a bunch of friends and a few enemies…I mean people I despise and people I'm sure who despise me. Looking back, I wished I never made that comparison. I wished I never thought of myself as two different people.

Without thinking, the first thing I did was check messages. Three new ones, two from some good friends, both are small playful PM role-plays. One is from an old business buddy, who consistently messages me with ads, and helps me advertise, as well as buys my cruddy art. My replies are short and quick, I'm not in the mood to continue the RP games, and I'm certainly not ready to review what someone's selling yet. I only hope my friends take my choppy excuse of a reply as an 'I'm busy, but trying to keep up', and not get angry, though it would be a lie. If I was busy, I wouldn't be playing on some site made for kids, now would I?

My next matter of business are feeding and watering my mweors, before opening each one into a tab and playing with them. Currently, I hold number 6 on the most famous cattery, and I wont give up my position easily. I want to be number one. I WILL be number one, even if it means making my knuckles hurt from clicking, clicking, clicking, and more clicking. I know it sounds boring, but it's awefully addicting after a while.

The sparring took me nearly half and hour, and because it's not much more then clicking, I'll spare you the detail of those thirty minutes. No…wait. On second though, you deserve to know. I /clicked/ the left button roughly 3885 times, and stared at the same boring screen. Tada, 30 minutes down the drain, wasted with clicking. Fun, no?

Well, once I had all the more important stuff down, I clicked the 'chat' button, and go to 'topic search', and by filling the blank with my user number, I find my sales and roleplays. Nothing new on my sales, but then it's a tough competition with every mweorian selling the same thing and bumping their posts every other second. My roleplays, on the other hand have some new replies.

With some intrest, I sink into my character, Maji, as I pull him threw the plot of war. Maji, if you must know, is one of the most devious and cunning characters I've ever created. Oddly enough, sometimes I think that characters smarter then me, and I'm the one who made him. I'm the one who makes him do everything. I had him talking to Crookedfire, one of his 'buddies', when I felt it, that small shock at the tip of my fingers. Like anyone who gets startled from electric shocks, I yelped and jerked my fingers back, as that shock seemed to tingle up my arm and die off. It didn't hurt, not any more then stepping on the electric fence when I was eight did. I was about to turn off the computer to find the reason of it's mean shocking, when the words of the roleplay seemed to scramble. My head began feeling lighter, dizzying lighter, but at the same time, too heavy if that makes any sense. In a matter of moments, I had blacked out, the computer light still blinking, almost as if it was laughing (the evil thing _) but I was no longer aware of it.

A/N: This is only the beginning of the story. I will have the next chapter up soon, if not right after posting this. I know, not much action, but there will be soon ;)

A little more about mweors is that they are cat like creatures, and so far come in five breeds, lesser (almost identical to house cats), Fires (like lions, but with fiery manes and tails), waters (like fishing cats, but their tails have permanent water, they have fins on their back, and their paws emit water as well)), Earths, (like caracals, but they have crystal growths on their eyebrows-if male-, on their legs, and on their back)), and airs, which are cheetahs with wings and feather tipped tails. Surprisingly, though they resemble large and small creatures, the lesser are size of normal house cats, with fires and airs being only slightly bigger, not an actual cheetah/lion size.

They have only one mwit (baby mweor) per litter, though in this story, mweors can be cross bred with cats, and a half cat mweor might have more then one in a litter ;)


End file.
